Avengers and the Emerald Vision
by JustAGirlWriting
Summary: "This was stupid. One hundred percent insane", she thought as she was breaking in. Agnes has a important message to the Avengers. Something they need to know. But how can the team trust a new enhanced with powers unlike anything they have ever seen?
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1**

This was stupid. One hundred percent insane, she thought. _I am breaking in to the Avengers. I am breaking in to the Avengers!_ To be fair she had tried to get access to them by more legal means, but that meant she had to go through a thorough security-check and even then wait several months. But one, she couldn't wait months to see them, and two, Agnes Cole wouldn't pass a security-check. So breaking and entering it was. The Avengers facility was a big and had state of the art security all around, but she knew her best chance of getting all the way in to the team was by jumping over then fence furthest away from the actual facility. But knowing and doing were two different things. So far she had spent 10 minutes trying to figure out how to get over the massive grey wall. She had seen herself do it just a couple a days ago and knew that she would get over, but she couldn't figure out how she got over. Futilely she tried climbing it again, but the fence was almost completely smooth and she barely even got her feet off the ground.

"Crap, crap, crap" she murmured, her voice frustrated "Okay, think, Aggie, think!"

Closing her eyes she called on her power. It was weak after her having used it a lot the last couple of days, just a sliver of what it had been a week ago. She focused. Her face scrounging up as she willed her power to show her anything. She saw herself again, dressed, as she was now, in black jeans and a black shirt with her boots, landing on the other side of the wall. _But how do I do it?_ She concentrated more, trying to go further back. Trying to see how she climbed the wall. She could feel fatigue hit her, but she pushed through it. She needed her power, and couldn't let weakness overcome her. Her fist was clenched and her face screwed up as she stood just outside of where she was suppose to be. _Come on, where is it...whe- There!_ She saw herself climbing a big tree which stood a couple of meters away from the grey wall. Opening her eyes and letting go off her power she looked around. The tree had been big and tall. Taller than any off the trees surrounding her right now. Something told her to go left, so she did. She had only walked for a couple a minutes before she saw it. When she was younger Agnes used to climb trees all the time, but that was years ago, and as she stood in front of what would be her way in, she couldn't help but feel a little daunted. The tree was tall, like really tall. She would have to get up high for her to climb over the fence. _You can do this_ , she though resolutely. Now wasn't the time to back out. And, giving herself no more time to reconsider, she started climbing. It was an easy tree to climb. The branches were big and could carry her weight, not that that eased her worries. Her knees shook the higher she climbed. When she was high enough, she looked down. She had never really been scared of heights. At least no more than any other person. And looking down didn't scare her, though it did unsettle her seeing how far up she was, but what did scare was what she had to do next. The tree stood 2 or 3 meters away from the wall, to far for her jump, but there was a big, tree branch that, if she climbed out on it, would put her close enough for her to jump. Slowly she sat down, legs on either side of the branch. And slowly started edging her way out on the branch, moving further and further away from the trunk. When she reached then end of the branch, the bark smooth underneath her sweaty hands, her heart was thundering in her chest. She couldn't jump while sitting down, meaning she had to stand up. That was easier said than done. A part of her wanted to turn around and go back to her apartment, let the Avengers fend for themselves. But she couldn't even if she tried. She was too far out to turn around on the branch. She shook off her fears, or tried to, and gently put weight on her hands as she stood up. When she stood upright she took and small step back, trying to get as much run-up as possible. Leaving no time to doubt herself, or fall down, she jumped. She landed on the wall, her knees buckling making her go down in a crouch. Agnes couldn't believe it. She did it! She actually did it! She jumped down to the other side. Her knees hurt on impact, but she paid them no mind. Inside didn't look much different than the outside. Trees all around, like a small, but thick forest. Closing her eyes again the called forth her power. It took a lot of coaxing, but after a few moments she felt it. It was weak, weaker than it had been in a long time. Slowly she started walking towards the facility. Her power letting her know where she could go without getting caught. She made it to the forest line without tripping any of the cameras and sensors Stark surely had installed. She could see the facility up ahead, and almost just started running. But before she could take a step, she saw herself getting caught and thrown out before she could talk to them. Which lead to... She quickly stopped her vision before it escalated. She knew what would happen should she fail. Stepping behind a tree, shielding herself from view, she heard then sound of machines and voices up close by.

"I am telling you the wings gives you better agility, better swiftness. I can make the tight corners your metal bucket can't, y'know?" The voice was warm and teasing

"First of all, that is a lie, second of all, the wings aren't can't make those tight fits 'cause they are too wide. It's a nice costume I'll give you that, a nice _bird costume_ , but the suit is the real deal, my friend"

Agnes dared a look up and saw two figures flying close above her. Two figures she recognized. Falcon and War Machine

"You can't seriously think that, Rhodes! The wings are a much better fit. And more attractive too. That big, bulky metal thing makes you look fat. Fat, I tell you" Falcon exclaimed. His arms gesturing to his companion's suit.

"Fat?", the man named Rhodes answered incredulously, "'cause the googles are _so_ attractive, mr. Fly." The men kept bickering as they passed her, and before long their voices and the sounds of their gear was long gone. Slowly Agnes crept out from the forest. Making her way over the open grass fields. There was no places to hide out on the fields. No trees to give her cover should she need it. Her head was killing her as the exhaustion of using her powers hit her, almost making her knees buckle. She slowly started jogging, trying to get to the door faster. She wouldn't be able to hold her powers much longer, she just to get the door. A wave of dizziness made her tumble, but she was quickly on her feet again. No longer jogging, but full out sprinting. Part of her in the present, part of her in the future. She could feel her power slipping. The door was in sight. Just a little more... Her legs gave out and she fell. Holes appearing in her jeans as she scraped her knees on the drive way. She felt the last glimmer of her power as it left her. Her stomach was queasy and she felt sick, but she got on her feet and kept sprinting, willing herself not to throw up. She was running blind now, not knowing if she would get caught before she made it to the door.

"Hey!", a voice yelled. Agnes looked back over her shoulder. She could see Falcon and War Machine. They were flying towards her, and gaining fast. Agnes pushed herself to run faster even if she felt like she would pass out any minute. The door was right in front of her, just a few more steps. She ran straight into it, not able to stop on her own. She started banging on the door.

"Hey, please open the door! Open the door!"

Looking over her shoulder, she could see the two Avengers, they had almost reached her and had their weapons ready. Agnes turned around to bang on the door again, ignoring the pounding of her head. The door opened, and Agnes, who had been putting most of her weight against it, tumbled through the doorway, landing on cold stone floors. Above she saw the face of Tony Stark. "What the hell?" He murmured, bewilderingly looking from Agnes to his to friends, who had their weapons drawn. "What is going on here?". Agnes laid gasping, fighting off unconsciousness. "You are all gonna die".Her voice was small and panicky. And she wanted to say so much more, but before she or anyone else could say anything she closed her eyes and succumbed to the darkness. _You are all gonna die._

 ** _A/N_** **So tell me what you think so far, if it is anything I should run with or not. Reviews, good or bad, are appreciated, I love to hear comments on my work and how I might improve it :) This is my first Avengers fic, and my first OC fic, so I'm a bit nervous and excited.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

The room she woke up in was unfamiliar, but plain and generic enough with its white walls and simple furniture, that she for a moment simply thought that she had woken up in one of the many hotel rooms she was used to occupying. But then the memories of her break-in had come rushing back to her. She quickly sat up in the bed. Wondering for a second how she had gotten from the front step to a bed before deciding it wasn't the most pressing issue. Not that title went to the figure in the corner looking at her with ice blue and skin the colour of scarlet. _Vision_.

"Cause watching someone sleep isn't creepy at all..." she murmured quietly to herself. Her watcher appeared to not have heard or simply elected to ignore her as he hovered few feet over the ground.

"I shall inform Mr. Stark that you have awoken" He said before turning and phasing straight through the wall, completely ignoring the door just a few meters to his left. Agnes got out of the bed. She swayed slightly on her feet, but quickly righted herself. She had no idea how long she had been unconscious, but she felt stronger. _Or_ she didn't feel like passing out. She could feel slight slivers of her power, ready to be called on.

The door opened revealing the figure of Tony Stark. He was dressed casually in jeans and t-shirt showcasing some band her father used to listened to, quite the contrast to Vision's slacks and sweater.

"So she arises." he said with an amuses grin, but his eyes remained alert, "Come along, kid, the team is waiting for you, it would be rude to keep them waiting." She bristled a bit at the _kid_ , having to stop herself from telling him that she had in fact been eighteen for several months. And that it had been years since she had been a _kid_. But he was already gone along with his companion, forcing her to follow him.

She was lead to what she assumed was the kitchen/living room. It was well-furnished like everything else in the facility appeared to be from what she had seen on her short trip from her room, _a guest room,_ she realized, to the open space she and the Avengers now occupied. A mix of an open, steel grey kitchen and comfy, modern white sofas. The Avengers was gathered round the kitchen island. Steve Rogers cutting an apple with a knife, while Natasha and Clint stood quietly chatting. The newest member of the team was levitating water in different shapes, the scarlet reflecting in her eyes. When the two remaining member of their team and Agnes arrived they all stopped though, choosing to focus on the mysterious girl instead. Agnes felt the urge to shrink under the stares of Captain America, two assassins and a mind-controlling witch. But she didn't, choosing instead to straighten up to her full height off 5'9 and willing her legs to be steady. She wasn't gonna appear weak. _'Cause I am not weak_ , she reminded herself. With a forced confidence she walked the last couple of step to island, discreetly noting that Captain Rogers had put down his knife and moved away from it, electing to stand next to Stark. Agnes quickly diverted her eyes, hoping they hadn't seen were her attention had lain. When no one said anything she settled herself next to Wanda, feeling like the girl was most approachable and keeping herself close enough to grab the knife should anything happen.

No one said anything for a while. They simply looked at each other. Figuring she should start and trying to preserve some of the manners she had been taught, Agnes cleared her throat before saying. "I guess you have some questions and I..."

"Yeah you could say that" interrupted Stark sarcastically, "not that breaking into other people's houses, saying that they are all gonna die before passing out, isn't normal. I remember one time at John Hawking..."

"Tony." Steve Rogers looked at Stark, eyes not amused. "Let the kid talk."

There it was again kid. Agnes shot the captain a look before shaking it off her and continuing.

"My name is Aggie. Aggie Cole. Well really it is Agnes. And you can call me that too, if you prefer" she was rambling and she knew it. It had seemed so easy. Break in. Tell them what she needed to tell them. Leave. But standing in front of them now, the Avengers, she was suddenly nervous. She opened her mouth a couple of time, but no sound really came out. A blush spread across her cheeks as six pair of eyes stared at her. She had never liked the spotlight.

"Why are you here, Aggie?" asked a female voice. Agnes eyes fluttered the figure who had spoken. Natasha Romanoff. Black Widow.

"I..I have a message for you. Or maybe more a kind of warning?"

That made them tense. She guessed that saving the world gave one a lot of enemies and made one wary of warnings.

"And what is does that warning say?" This time it had been Barton who had spoken. Hawk-like eyes watching her intently.

"It says... I mean... I saw you die."

"What do you mean you saw us die?"

Ignoring the question, Agnes continued.

"You were somewhere in the mountains, Switzerland maybe?, called there for a mission. But you can't go. It's a trap. It's not a simple Hydra base, it's.. it's an army." Flashes of her vision hit her. Tony Stark lying in the ground, helmet off, with no light in his chest and blood on his face. Clint Barton face down, arms ready to shoot an arrow but never able to again. Natasha, Steve and Wanda fighting a battle that they couldn't win. Tears in their clothes and fatigue in their eyes. Vision nowhere to be seen, but a piece of ripped yellow cape lying against the rocky surface. Scarlet and emerald flashes. Closing her eyes she willed the images away. A gasp could be heard from Wanda, who stood with her hand over her mouth. She hadn't willed the foresight away quick enough, allowing the witch a glimpse. Agnes quickly shut off her mind, throwing up walls.

"What is it, Wanda?" Steve asked

Wanda didn't take her eyes off Agnes as she answered.

"I saw us dying" her voice quite and wondering, "she plans to kill us."

"What? No! That's not.." Agnes exclaimed, voice high, only to be interrupted by the cool tone of the sokovian.

"I saw it in your mind. The destruction. _Your_ _plans._ "

The all look at Agnes, eyes and body alert, ready for an attack.

"Look," Agnes began, eyes begging for them to listen, "I told you, I _saw_ you die. That's not _my_ plans, Wanda. It's what's going to happen."

"And how do you know what is going to happen?" Natasha asked. Her hands not yet grabbing her weapons, but ready to should Agnes prove to be a threat.

"I.." Agnes hesitated, her voice dying. Her eyes flickered to meet the eyes of the Avengers. Could she tell them? A rational part told her that these were people, who would understand and help her. But a bigger part told that she had survived by being incognito. By not telling anyone about her powers or how she got them, usually keeping herself out of business of the world. Something she had done, until now. A decision she was starting to regret. "It doesn't matter _how_ I know, I just know."

It wasn't a good enough answer their faces told her, but it was all she was willing to give. A placid, female voice interrupted the tension.

"Sir, there are no matches for a Agnes Cole that fits our guest. Agnes Cole doesn't exists."

Agnes looked around in bewilderment, trying to figure where the voice had come from.

"Thank you, Friday." Tony Stark regarding her. "Why don't you start telling us why you are here, _Miss Cole._ "

"I have told you why I am here." Agnes' teeth was clenched, "I came to warn you. To _help_ you."

They didn't believe her, that she could see. _What did you expect,_ a voice said, _you break in and tell them they are going to die_. The situation was spinning out off control. I wasn't going at all like Agnes had imagined. She had to make them believe her.

"I am telling you the truth. I am not the one who plans to put an end to the Avengers."

"Is she telling the truth, Wanda?" Steve inquired the sokovian. Agnes felt a swipe against her shield, a probing. Wanda trying to get a look into her mind. But Agnes kept her defenses up.

"I am not sure, she has up...walls." Wanda said, her voice wondering. "I can't read her. It's like she is blocking me." Inquiring eyes regarded Agnes, Wanda wasn't used to being held out of people's heads. Agnes shield was stable, but wouldn't be able to hold off a full on attack on her mind. Wanda seem to realize this as she continued to probe at the other girl's mind.

"Look," Agnes started, trying to distract Wanda from digging more into her shields, "I have no plans to hurt you. I am not the one who will harm you."

"But you know who will." Agnes eyes met the eyes of the red-haired assassin. It wasn't a question.

"I..." Agnes opened her mouth protest, to say she didn't know, but her voice broke before she could tell the lie.

Her heart was beating in her chest, thundering against her rip-cage. She swallowed, her mouth suddenly feeling dry. Natasha, Clint, Steve, Vision, Wanda and Tony was all watching her. Bodies stiff, regarding an enemy. She was losing them. Tony met the eyes of Wanda and gave a slight nod.

A vision of what was to happen was the only thing that warned Agnes. Before any of the others could so much as move, she had grabbed the knife from the kitchen table and pressed it against Wanda Maximoff's throat. The scarlet strings that Wanda had summoned disappeared. Agnes held the witch tight against her stomach, her own back against the wall. All the Avengers had taken a step, when she moved and was now regarding her warily. Vision fists was clenched as he gazed upon Wanda and the knife at her throat, clearly debating wether or not he could blast Agnes without harming Wanda. No one moved.

"Don't." Agnes' voice was hard as she looked upon the heroes faces. Pulling a knife on a telekinetic witch in a room full of superheroes probably wasn't the best idea, but she wasn't afraid. All she could feel was anger. _They were going to use mind control on her_. Turn her own head against her. Bend it to their will. Her knuckles whitened as she pressed the knife harder against Wanda's throat. Wanda whimpered. Vision took a step forward, rage in the synthetic mans eyes, but Clint's hand on his chest stopped him for charging the foreign girl.

"Agnes, let Wanda go." That was Steve, his voice quite, as if she was a wild animal that could lash out at any minute.

"Don't mess with my mind."

Out of the corner she could see Tony Stark picking up a pair of metal bracelets while Natasha took out her widow bites, both ready to strike.

"We weren't trying to control you" This time it was Clint who spoke. His hand had left Vision chest, and he was now holding them up, palms towards her. "We were just going to..."

"I _know_ what you were going to do. _Do not lie to me._ " Agnes hissed. Without taken her eyes off the archer, she continued "And if you as much do another one of those hand movements, _witch_ , I will cut them off." Wanda quickly stilled her movements, her scarlet strings once again disappearing, her plans of blasting both Agnes and the knife away from her dropped. The Scarlet Witch's eyes fluttered to met those of Vision. The man visibly calmed down, almost as if she had spoken to him. Knowing the girl's powers she probably had. Vision took a step forward, calmly and with no hands stopping him this time.

"Please, Miss Cole, let Miss Maximoff go. Before anyone gets hurt" He didn't specify who would be the one getting hurt, but Agnes had a feeling she knew. "You have my word that no one will harm you. No one will take command of your mind, if you do not wish it" Clint looked like he wanted to disagree, but a look from Vision kept him quiet. Agnes eyed the synthetic man, seizing him up, figuring wether to trust him or not. _No one will take command of your mind._ It wasn't the first time she had been made such as promise. But the eyes looking at her weren't brown, but mechanical and blue. "I am trying my best to be polite, but move that knife again, and you shall see that there is an end to my kindness. There are five of us and one of you. You can't win this."

He was right, she supposed. Slowly she lowered the knife before letting it clatter to the floor. Wanda sprung away from her and over to the safety of her teammates, choosing to stand along side her savior.

Something flashed as it flew through the air. Agnes could barely distinguished what it was or that it was sailing through the air towards her before there sounded a metallic _click_ as the object met it's mark, forcing her arm back. Around her right wrist was a cool metal cuff, caging it to the wall above her head. Giving it an experimental tug she found it to be rooted to the wall. Fuming, she turned her attention her attention from the cuff to her captors.

"I thought you wouldn't hurt me" she asked through clenched teeth.

"And we are not" came the voice of Tony Stark, sounding too smug for her liking, "we have simply... how should we say... chosen to detain you for a moment until we can be certain you don't pose a threat. And until you have answered our questions, of course." He added with a satisfied grin. _Yep, too smug._ "So, _Aggie_ , why don't you tell us everything you can think of. Favorite colour, family history, mystical powers, so on, so on."

 ** _A/N_**

 **I forgot a disclaimer last chapter, but here it is. I don't own any of them Marvel characters in the Marvel universe.**

 **So second chapter is up and I am very excited. Thank you for the reviews, it was a great motivation and help, please comment if you have any notes.**

 **I apologize for any grammar mistakes, English isn't my first language, but I am trying to make as few as possible.**

 **Hope you like it!**


End file.
